1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, this invention relates to data processing systems which compress image data to be stored within a frame buffer and then decompress that image data in order to drive a display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide data processing apparatus which generates image data, such as graphics data or video data, and then stores that data into a frame buffer. A display driver can then read the frame buffer and use the image data stored therein to drive a display device to display the desired image.
It is desirable that an apparatus for processing data using a frame buffer into which image data is stored should consume a reduced amount of power in its operation. Measures which can reduce power consumption are advantageous, such as in providing increased usage time when constrained by battery life in mobile devices.